


The Evening You Smiled

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Cats never did like Saaya.





	The Evening You Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> #LetSaayaPetCats2k18

“Lend me your hand,” Tomoe instructs, the tone of her voice leaving no room for any argument.

 

Saaya nods obediently, extending her hand out with slight hesitation.

 

“A cat?” Tomoe almost winces at the red scratch marks that are swelling up. Knowing Saaya, she had probably tried to pet a stray cat again on the way home that day.  

 

Saaya nods again, somewhat sheepishly, unable meet the concerned gaze of the other girl. Cats never did like her after all. Her hands always end up in the same fate each time she tries to pet one. 

 

Tomoe sighs, and Saaya almost feels bad for making the other girl worried - _almost_. There’s something about having Tomoe concerned and fussing about her that makes her insides flutter. But she tucks that thought away for another day as she concentrates on trying not to grimace at the slight pain from the exposure to the air. She’s kind of glad that she had bumped into Tomoe; the taller girl had taken a look at her injured hand and had promptly led her back to her house to attend to the wound.

 

“Let’s get this cleaned and bandaged up." There’s this certain sort of gentleness in her voice usually reserved to her closest of friends, and it’s as if Saaya’s being wrapped in a light and pleasant warmth. It’s a feeling different from the bursts of happiness and joy she feels when she spends her time with Poppin’Party, and she wonders why that is so.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Tomoe gives the injured hand one last look before she leaves for the kitchen, hunting for their first-aid kit.

 

Saaya takes the chance to give the Udagawa’s living room a glance. The first time she came over was on a quick visit when Tomoe fell sick, and even then, Saaya hadn’t stayed long enough to really take in her surroundings.

 

Seated alone at the couch, Saaya notes that there is a gaming setup - probably Ako’s, she deduces - where three sets of monitors are neatly lined up at the desk. Her gaze traces the corners of the living room before it reaches the large shelves filled with books. The ends of her lips twitch into a slight smile when she notices various reference books on drums and music.

 

“Sorry for the wait!” Tomoe finally returns with a bottled water and a small pail, along with their first-aid kit.

 

Tomoe then works in an uncharacteristic silence, handling Saaya’s wound at the back of her hand as gently as she could. Saaya momentarily forgets the sting of the water on her skin, losing herself in observing the other girl, noting the careful way Tomoe dresses her wound expertly. Was she used to doing this? There’s a tight feeling in her throat that mirrors the way Tomoe securely tapes the gauze onto her hand - and then the long piece of white bandage comes on.

 

Tomoe’s touch is soft, contrary to what her calloused hands would suggest. Despite how Tomoe looks, or the relaxed way she presents herself, there’s an undeniable tenderness and considerate way that she cares for others. Tomoe’s kind-hearted and protective nature often causes her to put others before her own needs, and it's because of this that the other girl always appear approachable and friendly.

 

When Saaya first met Tomoe, she was immediately drawn in by her easy-going nature and her warm smile that effortlessly puts people at ease. Learning that Tomoe plays the drums and is an older sister too, and getting engrossed in conversations that alternate between those two topics, Saaya feels as if she has found a kindred spirit in the other girl. And when Tomoe hits off with her drums, Saaya can feel passion radiating off Tomoe, her love for the drums resonating with each enthusiastic clash and beat, reverberating through Saaya’s transfixed and bewitched soul.

 

“You’re really good at taking care of people,” the words leave Saaya’s lips before she can stop herself.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean,” Saaya lowers her gaze, finding herself flushing unexpectedly. “...Even though we’re the same age, it feels like you’re much more mature.”

 

Saaya had not expected the sudden tinge of redness on Tomoe’s cheeks. “T-That’s not true!” Tomoe denies, slightly flustered.

 

“You’re tall, really cool and you have a great style too!” Saaya continues, feeling the tips of her ears burn while Tomoe continues to scratch her cheek self-consciously, embarrassed. It’s a little cute, in a way, to see such a rare side to Tomoe. Gone was her cool yet warm exterior, and in its place is a new side of Tomoe that Saaya hasn’t seen before (a side Saaya finds that she has taken a liking to).

 

Tomoe almost lets out a sputtered and incoherent response but manages to reel herself in. “You’re the one who’s really beautiful, Saaya.” It’s almost as if Tomoe’s gone back to her usual self, a fond smile playing by her lips. “When you wore the wedding dress for the photoshoot you looked so gorgeous that it almost took my breath away. I’d definitely want someone like you to be my wife!”

 

“S-Stop teasing me like that…” Saaya is highly aware of how hot her face has gotten (she briefly wonders if this was how Arisa felt each time she teases her) and her throat runs dry. It’s almost unfair, how Tomoe’s able to say such things, looking so charming like  _that._ It makes her heart pound too much, and it easily throws her off her rhythm.

 

“...You have beautiful hands too,” Tomoe’s voice is barely a whisper, smoothing her thumb over Saaya’s before she gradually runs her fingers over Saaya’s uninjured hand. Even though her palms are similarly rough like Tomoe’s from overuse of her drumsticks, the other girl doesn’t seem to care. “You should take care of them more,” Tomoe adds, somewhat absently, her gaze softening a little.

 

It doesn’t take much for Saaya’s cheeks to start burning once more. Saaya finally realizes why Tomoe’s kind of popular with the girls, but in a much different way (and for different reasons) from Kaoru.

 

Her heart hasn’t stopped racing (she doesn’t think it would anytime soon), and Tomoe is still holding onto Saaya’s hand. Saaya continues to fix her gaze on her bandage wistfully.

 

Being spoiled a little like this is sort of nice, Saaya thinks. Being able to relax, letting others (Tomoe) take care of her - she feels a little freer, even if it's only for a moment. As much as she loves her family and the bakery, there are times where she needs to take a breather, and being with Tomoe, she feels much at ease; she’s less tensed and her facade of needing to be the reliable older sister chips off.

 

“Say, Tomoe,” Saaya speaks out. At times, Tomoe's presence helps her to anchor herself to reality, and encourages her to relax and be herself. There are many things she's grateful to Tomoe for - for taking care of her injured hand, for the compliments she doesn't think she deserves, for always being there, for being just _Tomoe._  

 

“Yeah?” Tomoe hums.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

Tomoe looks up to see a genuine smile from Saaya, and offers a comforting smile in return, resting her own hand over Saaya’s as she answers the unspoken emotions that are conveyed to her.

 

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love a girl-
> 
> (feel free to hmu @polarbearsign on tumblr/@coffee_orz on twitter to talk about bandori or anything!)


End file.
